


Unusual Lesson

by PhantomKeeperQazs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Naruto-sensei, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeeperQazs/pseuds/PhantomKeeperQazs
Summary: Naruto had the day off, he expected it was going to be filled with gorging on ramen or simply relaxing. Naruto never expected he was going to end up teaching two academy students his best jutsu, the Sexy Jutsu.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi & Uzumaki Naruto, Moegi & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Sexy Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into Naruto Fanfiction! If you've never read my work before, I am told they are generally good. I always feel like it's inane ramblings. I hope you end up enjoying this little story! 
> 
> This story takes place sometime after wave but before chunnin exam.

A loud sigh escaped Naruto as he walked down the street with hands behind his head. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Naruto watched Konohamaru copy his posture and was walking with his hand behind his head too. Today was supposed to be Naruto’s day off from team training and missions. Naruto had actually planned to relax today instead of doing some more training. Instead, Konohamaru had found him and convinced him to train him for the day. Apparently, Moegi and Udon had family business so Ebisu let Konohamaru have the day off from extra tutoring. Of course, Konohamaru decided to follow Naruto’s example and get in some more training. Naruto watched Konohamaru with a small smile of pride as he began to lead them to one of the training grounds on the edge of the village.

As Naruto and Konohamaru were nearing their training ground of choice they came across a young brown hair Hyuga by themselves. Naruto squinted when he saw the Hyuga's face. Something about them was familiar. Turning to Konohamaru, Naruto saw the young academy student glaring at the stranger.

“You know them?” Naruto asked, pointing at the Hyuga with his chin.

“Yeah, she’s in my class. That’s Hanabi Hyuga and like all Hyuga’s she has a really large stick shoved all the way up her ass,” Konohamaru said nearly yelling.

Naruto just sighed as he watched Hanabi turn around to glare at Konohamaru. The veins around her eyes bulged as the Byakugan stared Konohamaru down.

“If you have something to say Sarutobi-san, say it to my face,” Hanabi said as she glared at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was unfazed as he gave a cocky grin.

“My apologies almighty Hyuga-sama, allow me to repeat myself. You have a stick shoved so far up your ass that I’m surprised you aren’t skewered like a pig.”

Hanabi’s eyes narrowed as she bent her legs. Naruto sighed again as he watched Hanabi’s leg tense before she launched herself straight at Konohamaru with chakra laced hands. Konohamaru's eyes were wide and before Hanabi could strike him chakra smoke filled her vision. Too late to stop, Hanabi continued with her strike. As the smoke cleared, Hanabi found herself punching the stomach of a much larger person before they too disappeared into smoke. Hanabi blinked as her Bakyugan faded away leaving her staring at the footprints before her.

“Oh, hell that hurt! Wait, why’d I know that?”

Hanabi’s head snapped over to see the whiskered blond rubbing his stomach and scratching the back of his head while Konohamaru snickered next to him.

“Oi fox face, who are you?” Hanabi said growling.

Naruto blinked before staring at Hanabi for a second. Before she could say anything Naruto made his move.

“Me? I’m Naruto Uzumaki, your future Hokage, believe it!” Naruto said pointing at himself with his thumb with a hand on his hips.

Hanabi stared with an incredulous look before a burst of loud laughter tore through her.

“You? Hokage? Maybe when pigs fly!” Hanabi said in between laughs.

Naruto’s eye twitched before he crossed his arms.

“I’ll make you eat your words. I will become Hokage, that I promise you and I’ll never go back on my promise. That’s my nindo way!”

Hanabi laughed a little louder before she forced herself to calm down. She could see the pure confidence that rolled off Naruto. A wicked smile crossed her face.

“Such big talk for a shorty like you. I bet you couldn’t even beat me in a spar.” Hanabi said, dropping into her stance.

Once more Naruto’s eye twitched.

“You’re in no position to comment on my height, you shrimp,” Naruto said, causing Hanabi to growl. “Besides that, beating up an academy student doesn’t sound like fun.”

“You’re a coward. Too scared of getting your ass kicked by a little girl huh?”

“You’re just asking for it,” Naruto muttered as he stared at Hanabi’s smug face. Naruto squinted his eyes as a mischievous look came across his face. “You know what, why don’t I show you my best move. My Kage Killer. That is all I need to take you down.”

Hanabi scoffed, “Please, as if someone like you would have such a move. If you can’t take me down in one move, then it’s my win.”

“It’s a bet,” Naruto said before laughing. He didn’t even bother to drop into his fighting stance.

Hanabi just narrowed her eyes, not bothering to activate her bloodline. For a moment everything was still. No sound, no wind, no movement until a stray leaf floated through the area. Just as the leaf touched the floor Hanabi sprinted forward. Her arm was pulled back ready to strike as chakra trailed from her fingers. Naruto just smirked as he raised his fingers up in a cross.

Poofs of smoke appeared before Hanabi causing her to leap back. Just as Hanabi was about to gloat about the attack missing, her words got caught in her throat. Hanabi flushed red as she stared at the chiseled body of many nearly nude men posing before her. A loud eep escaped Hanabi as she fainted a small bit of blood dripping out her nose. One of the, now normal, clones of Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

“Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem,” Naruto said, crossing his arms. Naruto blinked before snapping his fingers. “Hinata! That’s who firecracker reminds me of. I bet she’s Hinata's sister or something… Wait does that mean Hinata is also a pervert?” Naruto said scratching his cheek.

“That was awesome boss! Hanabi has never lost a sparring match till now. Now she can’t walk around being all smug!” Konohamaru laughed as he did a victory dance.

“You’ve got nothing to celebrate Konohamaru. I’m a trained shinobi, I could have ended that fight in a hundred different ways. Only when you can beat her yourself can you celebrate.” Naruto said tapping Konohamaru on the head.

Konohamaru pouted before jumping up, “Alrighty then boss. Let’s get some training done so I can beat her ass.” Before he could run off found himself grabbed by the scarf.

“I’m not in the mood to chase after you. Especially since we got an extra,” Naruto said as he began walking. “It’d be rude to just leave her here and taking back to her home would raise too many questions I don’t want to answer.

Konohamaru pouted as he followed after Naruto.

000

Something was wrong as Hanabi began to wake. She was sitting upright, something covered her torso. A cool breeze was brushing over her as the sounds of panting, snapping of clothes, some cursing reached her. Barely cracking one eye open, Hanabi saw Konohamaru and Naruto sparring in front of her. Hanabi opened both eyes to watch Naruto weave between each of Konohamaru’s strikes while delivering a hard tap whenever Konohamaru was wide open. They continued this dance across the field until they stopped in front of her. Konohamaru had his hands on his knees as he panted. Sweat covered his face while Naruto did not show even a sign of being tired. Naruto was just grinning as he placed his hands behind his head. It was only now that Hanabi realized that Naruto was wearing a black shirt and not his jump suit’s jacket. Hanabi’s eyes widened when she looked down to see Naruto’s jacket covering her.

“Good job, Konohamaru. Take a break, you look like you are about to pass out.” Naruto laughed when Konohamaru just flopped onto his back and closed his eyes. Naruto turned his head to look over at Hanabi who began to blush. “You look and act just like Hinata.”

“What does my sister have to do with anything?” Hanabi said, jumping to her feet. She bunched Naruto’s jacket into a ball. “Also, that was a cheap and dirty trick. I can’t believe you call that your ‘Kage Killer.’” Hanabi threw the jacket at Naruto who just caught it. She blushed a bit as she crossed her arms and huffed.

“We’re shinobi Hanabi-chan. Tricks and deception are our bread and butter. Besides, old man Hokage totally fell for my Kage Killer. Hell, he fell for my normal one. If I used my harem version, I’m pretty sure I’ll end up giving him a heart attack.” Naruto laughed while Konohamaru snickered.

“Normal version?” Hanabi said letting curiosity take her.

Naruto grinned, “Sexy Jutsu!”

A puff of smoke surrounds Naruto before fading away. Hanabi’s eyes bulged as her blush came back full force. In Naruto’s spot stood a well-endowed twin-tailed blonde. Her eyes were so blue it was like staring into the sky. Small strips of smoke circled around the blonde censoring her from the world.

“T-t-t-that took out Hokage-sama?” Hanabi said, dropping her jaw.

Naruko giggled, “You better believe it!” Hanabi’s blush deepened at the melodic voice that came from Naruko. “If you go to his office and look just right of the door you will see a dent from where he launched himself there.” Naruko laughed loudly as she put her hands on her hip.

Hanabi covered her eyes, “P-p-please just change back.”

“Man, you are just like Hinata just a little louder.” Naruto laughed before he squatted next to Konohamaru. “Since you laughed earlier, I’ll take you’ve recovered.” Konohamaru groaned as Naruto dragged him to his feet. “Time for Jutsu practice.” Naruto punched a fist into his palm. Naruto perked up as he turned to Hanabi with a grin. “Why don’t you join us?”

“What Jutsu would you teach that I couldn’t learn by myself?”

“There’s more to my Killer Kage technique than just being a really sexy henge.” Naruto gave Hanabi a sly smile.

“Hold up, why are you going to teach her? She's a smug ass,” Konohamaru said glaring at Hanabi.

Naruto smacked Konohamaru on the head, “That may be true, but that doesn’t change the fact she will one day be your comrade. I have no doubt she will become a genin and climb the ranks. I rather you both have a tool you can use but never need than need it and not have it. The Sexy Jutsu is the ultimate distraction, its potential is unlimited. We shall become famous for knowing it!” Naruto began to cackle as Hanabi and Konohamaru sweatdropped.

Hanabi stared at the cackling blond before walking up and bowing deeply. Naruto stopped mid-cackle to watch Hanabi.

“Uzumaki-sensei, please teach me your Jutsu,”

Naruto blinked before pumping a fist into the air.

“Hell yeah! Two students! Let’s not waste time and get moving to our training spot. Also, Hanabi-chan, don’t be so formal. The name’s Naruto, only old grumps call me Uzumaki and none of this sensei stuff. We’re future comrades, your success means Konoha stands another day.”

“You seem extremely confident that I will be a shinobi,” Hanabi said standing straight.

“You’re in the academy plus you are a Hyuga, whatever you do will probably be related to shinobi matters. Besides that, you’re Hinata’s imouto-san. I’m sure you’ll be a shinobi just like her.”

Hanabi simply nodded before Naruto started to walk out of the training area.

“Well, first thing lunch. It’ll be my treat. I hope you like ramen! Ichiraku here we come! Hurry up Konohamaru, Firecracker.”

Hanabi’s eyes twitched as she began to chase after Naruto and Konohamaru.

“Don’t call me that!”

000

Konohamaru and Hanabi found themselves hiding behind a neon sign as they sat on top a roof. Naruto was peeking out from behind the sign before he turned around and gave them a thumbs up.

“Perfect, with warm weather like this people will certainly be out and about,” Naruto said, sweeping the rooftop a bit.

“Why’re we here boss?” Konohamaru said as he peeked out behind the sign.

“For a few reasons, the Sexy Jutsu is all about temptation and using the desire of your opponent to your advantage. So we’re going to people watch and study their body language, how people respond to certain physical cues and stuff. This will help with your henge as well. It will also help with any future undercover work as well as practicing your observation ability. You need to be able to spot important details in a matter of seconds. It’s the difference between getting caught or not.”

“Everything sounds logical but I think Sarutobi-san was referring more to the fact we are in the red-light district,” Hanabi said stoically with a deep frown.

“You tell me a better place to learn about physical seduction in the village and we can go there,” Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. When neither said anything, a smug smile crossed Naruto’s face. “I thought so.”

The two academy students grumbled as they began to people watch. Most of the people out and about looked like normal civilians with the odd person wearing more revealing clothing. Naruto had his two students henge into a random citizen he pointed to. If they failed, he made them do ten burpees while making them hold a leaf to the forehead. Naruto nitpicked everything. Missing a mole? Burpees. Wrong shade of green? Burpees. Posture slightly off? You guessed it, burpees.

Eventually, Konohamaru and Hanabi were starting to do less and less exercises until Naruto told them to stop. Konohamaru was wiping sweat away with a towel as Hanabi chugged a bottle of water. Naruto looked on with a wide grin as the two sat back to back to rest. Two large bowls of katsu don were placed before them. Hanabi and Konohamaru wasted no time to dig in. In the background, Naruto happily slurped his ramen as the neon sign turned on. The three watched as one by one the other neon signs turned on for the night.

Night had fallen over the red-light district and people were out in full.

“Mom’s going to kill me for being out so late. No, she’s going to kill me when she finds out I was here,” Konohamaru said looking up at the waning moon.

“It is going to be unpleasant when my father finds out about this,” Hanabi said with a sigh leaning against Konohamaru.

“Are you shinobi in training or not? Let this be an excellent test of your poker face,” Naruto said grinning, “and if that fails just blame it on me and how I kidnapped you.”

The two just nodded as they rested against each other. Naruto smiled as he brought out a camera and snapped a picture of the two dozing. Deciding to let the two rest for a bit, Naruto began to plan out the rest of this impromptu lesson. Eventually, Naruto figured enough time had passed and gently shook the two awake again.

“Time for the last lesson of the Sexy Jutsu. The art of seduction,” Naruto said, causing Hanabi’s and Konohamaru’s eyes went wide as they began to blush deeply. “Don’t look so embarrassed you two, you’ve both seen my Jutsu. What else did you think it was? Anyways come over here by the edge, we’re going to watch the masters of seduction at work.”

“Mom’s going to kill me,” Konohamaru chanted as he peeked over the edge.

“Masters of seduction? Prostitutes?” Hanabi said before taking the other side of Naruto.

“And strippers. Now the kind of seduction we’re focusing on will be physical cues. Such as body postures, eye contact, and other things.”

Naruto began to point out a few different women to watch. He talked about how some of them acted flirty by leaning forward, bouncing, and other things like smiles or the brief licking of the lips. They compared how eye contact was very important as the less successful ladies did not maintain eye contact well. Naruto pointed out the difference between a real shy person and someone faking it. How the fake shy person keeps her body always somewhat in direct view and how they maintain good eye contact only looking away at the right moments. Naruto also pointed out how none of the ladies ever crossed them over their chest unless they felt threatened, it was always crossed underneath to draw eyes to their assets.

Naruto pulled his students away from the edge and began to drill them again. Sometimes using the ladies and some men from below or forcing the two to make up a false identity. Much to their chagrin, they practiced both male and female versions of the Sexy Jutsu. Of course, they tripped up on themselves several times. Konohamaru got launched by a nosebleed several times. Hanabi on the other hand would flush red before fainting much like her sister. Each time Naruto would just roll his eyes before laying them out of the way and tossing a blanket over them.

The neon sign flickered a couple of times as Naruto sat with this back against it. Konohamaru and Hanabi stood before him both with faces of determination on them. With a nod from Naruto, Hanabi and Konohamaru raised their hands together.

“Sexy Jutsu: Bi’s Dream.”

Multiple clouds of smoke appeared. Naruto snickered at the name the two created. As the smoke cleared positioned around Naruto were several sexily posing men and women. A mix of different hair colors, poses, and body types surround Naruto. Naruto paid close attention to small details, like a mole on the cheek, the subtle lean forward, the lip bite, the smokey eyes, and the flexing of a muscle.

Naruto clapped as smoke once more surrounded him.

“I’m so proud of you both. No pervert could resist that Jutsu,” Naruto said laughing loudly.

Hanabi and Konohamaru beamed up at Naruto as they sat next to him against the sign.

“Naruto-san, why did you come up with this Jutsu?” Hanabi asked looking up at the moon.

Naruto blinked as amusement fled from him. His cerulean eyes darken as he turned to face the waning moon.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I am an orphan.” Naruto paused hearing the sharp intake of breath from Konohamaru and Hanabi. “As a kid, I was ignored. Not just by one or so people but by the entire village I was ignored. For them, it was easier to pretend I never existed. As such, I grew up alone. For the longest time, I never knew why everyone was so keen on ignoring me. I began to people watch, I wanted to know what made me different from others. No one was very keen on me just watching them. Eventually, I ended up here, hiding behind the sign alone. I did what I always did and began to watch. Everything I taught to you today was from hours of watching them below. When we learned the henge in class, I realized that I could use everything I learned watching here and put it to use. After all, they would notice that right. Noticed they did, people finally paid attention to me. Negative attention but attention nonetheless.” Naruto laughed. “Ah sorry you two, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood with a sob story.”

“Did you ever find out why they ignored you, boss?” Konohamaru asked softly.

Naruto sighed before bringing a hand up and rubbing Konohamaru’s head.

“I did, but in the end, it’s because people were stupid. When you two become genin then I tell you. Until then, promise me you keep training hard. One day you might find yourself fighting to protect someone dear to you. I want you two to promise me that you will hold on to your precious people with all you have because you never know when you won’t have one.”

“It’s a promise of a lifetime boss,” Konohamaru said softly.

“A promise of a lifetime indeed, Naruto-nii,” Hanabi said, causing Naruto to look at her with wide eyes.

Naruto’s eyes softened a bit as he bumped shoulders with Hanabi. The small smile he wore shined with happiness as he put his arms around both of them.

“Tonight, I’ll help you sneak into your rooms. We’re out later than I planned, and I want to try to not get you two into a lot of trouble.” Naruto helped the two to their feet before they departed the little roof alcove.

They shared a smile before they disappeared into the shadows of Konoha’s night. 


	2. Shogi Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! 
> 
> I needed a break from stuff and ended up writing this up so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Naruto sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his apartment. Today was a mission day which team 7 got done early and Kakashi-sensei had dismissed them early for some reason. This was how Naruto found himself lying on his listening to the TV drone on in the background. His wind chimes gentle sound drew Naruto’s attention to it and the blue sky outside.

A loud knocking broke the lonely mood.

“Who’d be coming around here?” Naruto said sitting up and stretching. He began to amble over to the door as the knocking became louder and faster.

“Yeesh, I’m here- OW!” Naruto said, grabbing his nose. “The hell that’s for shrimp?”

Hanabi just stared at Naruto as her hand was still held up in a fist from were she was banging on the door. Hanabi just shrugged and walked into the apartment.

“It’s not my fault that you walked into my fist.” Hanabi said, slipping off her shoes and finding a spare pair of sandals to wear. She looked past Naruto, who was rubbing his nose, to see the trash that was left all over his bedroom’s floor. “Is this your apartment or a pigsty?”

“Well I wasn’t expecting any guest today. If you don’t like it, just leave.” Naruto scowled as he created four clones. Those clones split up and began to gather all the trash and wipe down the apartment.

Hanabi just smirked as she walked into the dining room area. She watched as the clones were wiping down the table and gathering old cups of ramen. Naruto just groaned as Hanabi took a seat at the table and demanded tea from a clone. The clone glared before it stuck his tongue out at Hanabi. Hanabi’s eye twitched before she gut-punched the clone causing him to dispel.

“That was rude, firecracker, I do get my clones memories and that includes getting gut punched.” Naruto said, rubbing his stomach.

“Your clone was rude to me, so I taught it and you not to be.” Hanabi said, sending Naruto a cheeky grin.

“You’re a brat, Hanabi-chan.” Naruto said, sitting down. A clone came in setting down a kettle and cups for tea. “So why do I have the oh so great honor of hosting the fair firecracker in my humble apartment.”

Hanabi’s grin instantly morphed into a glare.

“You’re an ass, quit calling me that.” Hanabi said, taking a sip from her cup. “If you really want to know why you get to bask in my presence, the academy let out early due to Iruka-sensei eating something bad for lunch and there was no substitute available today.”

Naruto laughed, “I’d thought Iruka-sensei was more diligent about checking his food since I slipped him laxatives once a week for a month straight. He must be slacking.”

“That’s a horrible thing to do.” Hanabi said, sipping her tea. “But I can’t blame you. I wasn’t particularly interested in listening to him drone on about ancient history again.”

Naruto paused; his eyes narrowed into slits as a wide grin stretched his face.

“No way, Hanabi-chan, you didn’t just prank Iruka-sensei just to get out of class today?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny such accusations. I will say that you’ve been a terrible influence on an impressionable child such as myself.” Hanabi said a smug smile peeking out from behind her cup.

“I’m so proud of you, Hanabi-cahn. Keep giving Iruka-sensei hell for me. He would never suspect you!” Naruto laughed loudly as Hanabi let out a giggle too. “We should celebrate your new career as a prankster. What’chu want to do?”

Hanabi tilted her head to the side a bit before shrugging.

“Can we just relax here? I’m not really interested in going out right now.”

“Really? You want to stay here?” Naruto asked in a soft voice.

Hanabi opened her mouth to quip back before she caught Naruto’s eyes. Her mouth snapped shut at the insecure look of Naruto’s eyes.

“Yeah, I just want to relax here.” Hanabi said, giving Naruto a small sincere smile.

Naruto smiled before he jumped to his feet.

“Well, we can relax here or lounge in my bedroom. Maybe I can pull out a game we could play,” Naruto said, bouncing on his toes.

Hanabi blushed a little before standing up herself.

“Do you mind just lounging in your room? It’d be nice just to lay about.”

Naruto gave her a double thumbs up and quickly disappeared to his room. Hanabi could hear the sounds of crashing and cursing causing her to giggle. A clone stepped out of the kitchen and gathered up the kettle and tea onto a tray.

“I’ll bring a fresh pot to the boss’s room. You just go on ahead and try to keep the boss from breaking things, please.”

Hanabi giggled at the clone’s request before nodding and making her way over to Naruto’s bedroom. As she entered, she could see that the floor was shining from being cleaned recently. There were two large cushions on the ground and a table with a shogi board on top. Naruto was scratching his head trying to set up the pieces. Hanabi frowned seeing as not all the pieces were in the correct spot. Taking a seat, Hanabi quickly reordered the pieces into their proper positions.

“Ah thanks Hanabi-chan, I’ve never played before. Do you think you could teach me?” Naruto asked.

“You’ve never played before?” Hanabi asked as she tilted her head to the side and her brows furrowed.

“Never had someone to play with until now! So, what do you say? Could you teach me?” Naruto said, clapping his hand together to beg.

“Quit begging like that, I’d be happy to teach you Naruto-nii. It is my duty as a Hyuga to educate peasants like you,” Hanabi said, keeping a smug face before bursting out into giggles.

Naruto laughed as one of his clones walked into the room with the kettle, cups, and a bunch of assorted snacks.

“Ooh pocky, and here I thought you only had ramen,” Hanabi said, opening a box.

“Sometimes I want something sweet,” Naruto shrugged before looking at the board. “So, do I go first or you?”

“The black side goes first, and since the pieces all look the same, we can pick up, let’s say five pawns, and toss them to see who would go first. If there are more promoted pawns face up then I’m black, if not, it's you.” Hanabi scooped up five of her pawns and tossed them into the air. The pawns landed one by one scattered across the board. Three of them were the regular pawn while two showed the promoted face.

“Woo, I get to go first!” Naruto said fist pumping the air. Hanabi just rolled her eyes as she fixed the board. “So, er, how does this piece move?”

Hanabi just gave a small smile as she went on to explain about the movements of each piece. She explained how certain pieces could be promoted and how their movements changed. Naruto nodded as he moved his first piece. The game continued with Hanabi struggling with Naruto’s reckless and random moves. Soon there were only a few pieces left on the board.

“Let me give you another lesson, nii-san.” Hanabi smirked as she picked up one of the captured pawns and put Naruto into check.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold the fuck up. We can use our captured pieces?” Naruto said pointing at Hanabi, “I hate you and am so very proud of you for pranking me like this.”

Hanabi just giggled, “Yeah, you can use any captured piece and drop onto any empty tile. Make sure you drop your piece in the same direction as yours. Also, you can’t use a pawn to create a checkmate, just other pieces. You also have to play the piece unpromoted first, you can promote them the next turn.”

“I see, so many options have just been opened up.” Naruto rubbed his chin as he stared at the board intently.

The game continued for a few more moves until Hanabi cornered Naruto into a checkmate. Hanabi wore a smug smile as she munched on some pocky. Naruto was grinning as he rearranged the pieces back into their starting positions. He picked up some pawns and was about to throw them before stopping to look at Hanabi.

“You still good to play?” Naruto asked.

“If you’re not afraid of getting your ass handed to you again then yes I am,” Hanabi said with a smug grin.

Naruto just gave her a small smile and whispered, “Thanks Hanabi for coming over.” 

Hanabi’s smug look was replaced with a surprised one as she watched as Naruto threw the pawns. Her smile softened for a brief moment before returning to a full grin seeing that she got the first move. 

For the next couple of hours the two continued their shogi game. After playing the game normally a few times and winning them much to Hanabi’s consternation, an idea drifted through Naruto’s head. The moment came when Naruto was put into check. Raising his hands, Naruto grinned at a confused Hanabi. 

“Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem.”

Hanabi, the poor not so innocent soul, felt all the blood rush to her head before passing out with a loud ‘eep’ and slight nose bleed. Naruto just laughed loudly as he moved his pieces into checkmate. When Hanabi awoke a few moments later she glared at a whistling Naruto. She looked down at the board. 

“You cheater!” Hanabi said, pointing a finger at Naruto. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Naruto said with his foxy grin. 

“No idea my ass,” Hanabi said slamming the table. “You clearly moved multiple of your pieces to put me into check.” 

“Your proof?” Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

Hanabi’s angry glare shifted into her patented dreaded Puppy Eye Jutsu. Naruto started to sweat as he stared into Hanabi’s sad eyes before he groaned and fell backwards.

“Fine I cheated. You win,” Naruto said, covering his eyes with an arm. “That look is too dangerous, Hanabi-chan.”

“Don’t worry Naruto-nii, I only ever used that on you and Onee-chan.” Hanabi said rearranging the pieces again. 

“Well don’t I feel special,” Naruto said with a small smile. 

The two continued playing the rest of the afternoon away. Sometimes they get distracted with silly games of who could catch more food with their mouths, Naruto won that. Or with games of who could balance the pocky on their nose longer with no chakra, Hanabi won that. Soon enough the two had forgotten about the shogi game and were just leaning against each other as they watched a TV sitcom. During a commercial break Hanabi’s stomach growled. The image of the golden takoyaki caused Hanabi to drool a little. 

“Is takoyaki your favorite food?” Naruto asked breaking Hanabi from her stupor.

“I err, I guess it is.” Hanabi said softly. “We’re not allowed to have it at home cause it’s considered a street food. Onee-chan always ordered it for us when we went to a festival and I always remember it being delicious in those moments.”

Naruto stared at Hanabi’s shy smile before standing up and pulling Hanabi up with him. Hanabi wobbled around as Naruto grabbed his jacket. 

“Come on then Hanabi! Time for some takoyaki!” Naruto said fist pumping the air. 

Hanabi stared with wide eyes. A grin came out before she fist pumped the air as well. “Let’s go!”

As the two were walking down the streets they looked up to see the night sky. 

“Hanabi-chan,” Naruto said, drawing her attention. “Come by and visit anytime, yeah? Even if I’m not home, just pick the lock until I get you a key or something.”

Hanabi's eyes teared up a little before she punched Naruto on the arm. Naruto laughed as he rubbed his arm causing Hanabi to smirk. Her smirk faded away as she looked up at Naruto with a shy smile.

“Thanks Naruto-nii.” Hanabi grabbed Naruto’s hand and began to drag him to the market. “You owe me at least two orders of takoyaki for teaching you.” 

“I never agreed to that,” Naruto protested but wore a fond smile.

The two slowed to a walking pace as they neared the market. The smell of freshly cooked food stirred the two into a fast walk. Hanabi immediately zeroed on a takoyaki stand. Before Naruto could blink Hanabi was standing at the stand. The stall owner boomed in laughter as he filled out Hanabi’s large order. Unlike some of the other villagers nearby this stall owner didn’t glare at Naruto as he walked up behind Hanabi to pay for the entire order much to her protest. 

They bid the stall owner good night as they walked towards a park. Finding a bench the two began to dig in. Hanabi, with neat and smooth movements, began to go through each box of takoyaki in a matter of seconds. Naruto watched as Hanabi swung her legs in the air and she hummed happily with each bite. Gama-chan was really light but Naruto could only smile knowing that they would be back at that stand quite often. Naruto munched on his single order of takoyaki, smiling to himself as he promised he’d do everything he could to make sure Hanabi can continue to smile carefree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised by the positive response I got to this little thing last time. Thank you for taking the time to review and showing your support.
> 
> I wish you all a great day! 
> 
> PK OUT!


	3. A Quiet Day and Cinnamon Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Welcome to another chapter!
> 
> Let me start by saying thank you for all the support I've received for this story. I have surprised myself in continuing to write more scenes for this story. So I guess this will turn into a series of sorts. I got no overarching theme or plot so I don't know how far or how long I keep writing for this but I hope you enjoy this journey with me.
> 
> Now onto the story!
> 
> P.S. I'm a little late because I forgot to hit the post button instead of save as draft. Sorry.

Books upon books upon books filled Hanabi's vision. It certainly was the last thing she expected to see when she walked into Naruto's apartment. Hanabi gracefully weaved through the piles of books. She entered Naruto's bedroom to see him and a bunch of clones scattered throughout the room pouring over books. They all wore deep scowls as many of them were taking notes as well. Hanabi put the stack of takoyaki boxes that she was carrying in an open spot on the floor. One of the Narutos said nothing as he waved Hanabi over. Hanabi took a seat on the cushion next to Naruto and silently pulled out her homework and methodically began to pour over her own work.

A few clones puffed into existence and departed the room only to return with a warm pot of tea and a platter of pastries. Hanabi eyed the homemade-looking pastries before she reached out and took one. Her eyes squeezed shut as a small hum of delight escaped her. In a blink of the eye, the entire platter was gone. Naruto's eyes briefly left his book to see Hanabi sipping her tea with a few crumbs on her face. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto returned to his reading. A content sigh escaped Hanabi as she returned to her homework.

So, they sat in silence. Only the sound of pencil scratches, the turning of the page, or the sloosh of a brush full of ink broke the silence. Hanabi closed her book with a snap as she leaned onto the back of one of the clones and stretched.

"Done with all your homework, Hanabi-chan?" the Naruto sitting next to her asked.

"Mmhmm, nothing hard, just really tedious stuff" Hanabi began to eye some of the book titles. "What's with all this? You're turning your home into a library?" Hanabi reached down and picked up a book about herbs.

Naruto chuckled, "No I don't think I could ever do that. I'm just trying to expand my knowledge as much as I can. Hopefully finding a few things I really enjoy learning about so I can specialize in that. Maybe I could just become a jack of all trades?"

"Why not ask your sensei? Surely, he'll have some suggestions." Hanabi picked up another book, this one about disguises.

"I did, or at least I tried. You know what he said," Naruto said scowling, "'Naruto, you need to focus on improving your taijutsu and your chakra control.' Then he just left. No pointers, no tips, no direction, no fucking help. He probably expected me to run through my katas in the middle of the field until I quit or practice my tree walking." Naruto slammed his book on the table causing Hanabi to jump. A wince crossed Naruto's face before he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. I… I… I just wanted to become better. Not just to become Hokage, and you better believe that I will!" Naruto said grinning, drawing an eye roll and a smile from Hanabi. "But I also wanted to make sure that I was still a good teacher to you, to Konohamaru, to Moegi, and to Udon. I know you four look up to me and I couldn't, wouldn't forgive myself if I failed to teach something important simply because I overlooked it." Naruto's voice was soft and his eyes were blank as he said the last part.

"Naruto-nii," Hanabi said, drawing Naruto's attention, "we don't just look up to you because you teach us cool, interesting, and useful stuff. We look up to you because you're you. You care for each of us. You push us to improve at what we are weak in and good in. You taught us there is no such thing as good enough, that there is always better. You push us to do our best in everything, even if you were a poor model of it. Especially, if it revolves around schoolwork." Hanabi giggled at Naruto's mock outrage. "You're our inspiration to be the best we can be because you believe in us. We know you don't have all the answers, Naruto-nii, we're not expecting you to."

Naruto blinked. His eyes were watery as quickly pulled Hanabi into a hug. One that she quickly returned. The two held each other for a few minutes before separating.

"I believe in you brats. I believe in the fact that you're going to turn me into a soft marshmallow instead of a badass motherfucker," Naruto laughed as he ruffled Hanabi's hair.

"Oi!" Hanabi said before laughing. "You can't fool us, you're already a softie."

"No, I'm not," Naruto said, crossing his arms and putting on a cross look. That look cracked as Naruto smiled. "Okay maybe, but just for you four."

Hanabi shoved Naruto a little as she smiled. Naruto smiled as he clapped his hands. The clones that filled the room stood up and began to move the pile of books onto a bunch of scrolls. Columns of chakra smoke filled the apartment as the tower of books disappeared leaving a somewhat neat pile of scrolls. Naruto grabbed his head as his clone memories washed over him. Hanabi looked up at Naruto with concerned eyes.

Naruto was quick to wave it off. "Just a little headache from info overload. I'll be fine in a second." Hanabi nodded before she focused on the large pile of scrolls. "Taught myself how to make sealing scrolls," Naruto said, catching Hanabi's attention. "It took a little practice, but I managed to get it down. I teach it to you and the others another day." Naruto stood up and picked up the empty platter, cups, and teapot.

"Where did you get those pastries? Those were really good; I want to buy some more," Hanabi said as she stood up and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, those? I made them myself," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You made them yourself?" Hanabi said, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Since when have you learned to bake? I thought you were an incurable ramen addict!"

Naruto pouted at Hanabi's pointing finger.

"Yeah, so what if I am? I taught myself how to make those for you. Do you have any idea how many trays of black charcoal and oven fires I had to deal with?"

"That's 'cause you're an idiot." Hanabi scoffed before she gently punched Naruto on the arm. "You didn't have to go out of your way and teach yourself how to make pastries. I appreciate it."

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. I think the only time I'd seen you eat faster was with the takoyaki."

Hanabi's eyes began to sparkle as she jumped from spot to spot searching the room.

"Where's my takoyaki? Did you eat it all? You better not have or I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine," Hanabi said slightly muffled as she stuck her head underneath Nartuo's bed..

"They're in the kitchen you damn firecracker. One of my clones sealed it up so it stayed warm. Get your head out from underneath my bed already."

"Why? Is it where you keep your porn stash? You pervert," Hanabi said before squirming underneath the bed more.

A clone took the tray of dishware from Naruto as he growled and marched over to his bed. Naruto reached down and grabbed Hanabi's ankle. She squeaked as he pulled her out and held her upside down. She glared as she tried to jab Naruto's leg, who simply dodged and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Unhand me baka. This is in no way how you treat a lady." Hanabi said just missing Naruto's knee.

"It's a good thing you're no lady then huh, you gremlin," Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

"Why you pussy footed clam sniffing dog. Let me go so I can make you taste the sole of my foot after it went through your ass," Hanabi said flailing around.

Naruto simply laughed at Hanabi until he dropped her into a chair. With unimaginable grace, Hanabi managed to right herself so that she was sitting in the chair completely immaculate. Naruto snorted as a gleam filled her eyes as she stared at the scroll in the middle of the table.

Soon enough Hanabi was digging into the mountain boxed takoyaki. Naruto himself just rolled his eyes as he dug into his own box. A couple of bowls of stir-fried greens and rice were placed before the duo after they finished their respective box(es) of takoyaki.

Hanabi's nose scrunched up.

"Must we?" Hanabi stared at the food.

"Eat it, unless you want to stay a shrimp of course."

"You're one to talk, mister shorty." Hanabi reluctantly picked up the bowl of rice and began to eat the stir-fried greens.

"Yeah, and as you can see, I'm eating it now. Watch, eventually, I'll be towering over you cause you will always be short."

"I won't and I'll remember this Naruto-nii," Hanabi said as he stabbed her chopsticks in Naruto's direction.

"Sure thing… Shrimp."

Hanabi growled as Naruto burst out laughing. Laughter escaped from Hanabi a few moments later as she and Naruto enjoyed eating together.

000

Hinata stared at the plain door in front of her. Today was her day off. Normally, Hinata spent her breaks with Hanabi but her sister had disappeared somewhere. As she was wandering the town, Hinata ran into Sakura who was shopping with Ino on their own day off. Apparently, it was a rare weekend that the genin schedules lined up for some free time. A brilliant and scary idea crossed Hinata's mind.

That was how Hinata found herself standing outside Naruto's door. Hinata took a deep breath as she reached up and knocked on the door. A few moments of silence before Naruto's cheery voice calls from beyond the door. A wide grin crossed Hinata's face. She was going to do it, she was going to spend the day with her crush and finally, finally befriend him.

From what she knew of Naruto, Hinata didn't expect him to answer the door in an apron and be covered in flour.

"Hinata? It's great to see you again! Are you well? Did you need something?" Naruto's beaming smile caused Hinata to blush a little.

"H-h-hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, "I was… I wanted to—"

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi said, shoving Naruto out of the doorway. Hanabi ignored his cry of protest as she hugged Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked.

"What are you doing here onee-chan. Never mind, come on in. You can help us bake some cookies!" Hanabi said pulling Hinata inside the apartment.

"Wait, Hanabi-chan, hold on." Hinata's pleas fell on deaf ears as Hanabi dragged her through Naruto's apartment and into his kitchen. There Hinata saw three more kids around Hanabi's age.

"Hey Kono-kun, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun, my onee-chan is joining us!" Hanabi said causing a loud cheer to sound out. Hinata was warmly greeted by the academy students before being given an apron. Hinata took a moment to sit on a barstool. She listened to the soft music coming from the radio and the happy laughter from her sister. Hinata watched as the four friends covered in flour joke and teased each other. Hinata felt some tears well up as she watched her sister's smile.

"She doesn't get a lot of chances to be 'just a kid' does she, Hinata," Naruto said softly next to her.

Hinata's eyes filled with sorrow as she nodded, "Father would never allow for someone of the main branch to act so… immaturely."

"Well fuck him then, both for how he treats you and Hanabi." Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"You-you know about… that?" Hinata said looking up to Naruto with wide eyes.

"Hanabi-chan is quite vocal about how the 'bestest onee-chan' deserves all the love in the world while the rest of the clan needs a good kick to the nuts." Naruto chuckled at the end.

Hinata sighed and shook her head before she watched Hanabi who was licking the dough off a spatula with Moegi. Konohamaru and Udon were wiping the flour off their face with a towel. Hinata watched them before turning to Naruto. She noticed how Naruto seemed to beam with pride while smiling contentedly as he watched the four students.

"How long have you known Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked.

Naruto blinked before he turned towards Hinata.

"Oh, we've known each other for… a couple of months now? Yeah, that sounds about right." Naruto shrugged. "She ends up spending her afternoons working on her homework here sometimes with the others. Sometimes we train together, stuff like trap making or throwing practice."

"You train together?" Hinata said softly to herself before she stood up from her seat and bowed low in front of Naruto. The kitchen went silent. "Thank you for taking care of Hanabi-chan. Please continue to watch over her, Naruto-kun."

"Onee-chan," Hanabi whined.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I will always look out for Hanabi-chan, believe it!" Naruto said grinning a foxy grin and giving a thumbs up.

With pink cheeks, Hinata smiled at Naruto. She quickly turned around to face the academy students.

"How about I teach you all how to make some cinnamon rolls?" Hinata said getting a loud cheer from everyone.

While Hanabi bounced around the kitchen cheering about how delicious Hinata's cinnamon rolls were. Hinata quickly wrote out a list of ingredients onto a notepad and handed it to Naruto.

"Er- I… Please don't take this as me kicking you out, but can you… Could you buy all the ingredients missing from this list?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I have my clones buy everything we don't have!" Naruto said before a puff of smoke appeared. The clone gave Naruto and Hinata a jaunty two finger salute before running off with the list and money. Hinata smiled, then she blinked. Her face turned redder than a tomato as she reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"I-If that's the case, would you help me start making the dough from scratch?" Hinata said with her head tilted down and her eyes peering up towards Naruto.

"Kawaii," Naruto said in a soft whisper before blinking and giving Hinata a thumbs up with his free hand. "Let's go then, we're going to make so many cinnamon rolls we won't know what to do with them all!"

Before another word could be said the entire kitchen was filled by a cloud of flour.

After a few moments of coughing, the flour settled. In the middle of the kitchen, Hanabi and Konohamaru stood with two halves of a torn bag of flour. They quickly jumped to hide the torn bag behind them. However, the damage had already been done. Two pairs of dark ominous empty eyes glared down upon the two troublemakers shrank in on themselves.

"Aniki," Konohamaru said before gulping.

"Onee-san," Hanabi said before gulping as well.

Lightning fast hands found Hanabi's ear in a second. Hanabi whimpered as Hinata began to scold her for causing a big mess. Konohamaru was forced into a groveling position while Naruto stood with a foot on his back. After the two were done begging for forgiveness, they were forced to scrub the entire kitchen and make it spotless. Naruto laughed maniacally at their tears of sorrow before Hinata gave him a disapproving look which instantly made him stop and begin working on mixing the dough. Hinata taught Moegi, Udon, and Naruto how to knead the dough while making sure Konohamaru and Hanabi got every spot of flour in the room. When the clone came in with the missing ingredients Hanabi practically leaped at it and begged for its help. The dark glare Hinata gave the clone made the clone gulp before dispelling. Hanabi whined for a moment before she caught Hinata's stern look. Bowing her head, Hanabi returned to her cleaning without another sound. As if a switch had been flipped, Hinata was back to blushing from everyone staring at her.

"Don't crowd the dish, make sure each roll has enough room to proof and to expand even more once we bake them," Hinata instructed in a quiet but firm voice.

"Like this, onee-chan?" Moegi asked holding up her dish of rolls.

"Perfect Moegi-chan. Udon-kun, move that one to the right," Hinata said pointing to two touching rolls. "Naruto-kun, why are you putting orange food coloring into the frosting?"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he was caught squeezing in a few drops of red and yellow food coloring.

"Well, orange is the best color. So, I thought the best way to make these cinnamon rolls the best ever would be to make the frosting orange."

"Are you saying Onee-chan's rolls aren't already the best!" Hanabi said jumping up from her spot. She pointed her at Naruto with a dark glare. "Say that again I dare you, I turn you into a pile of dog shit for insulting Onee-chan's rolls."

"I'm not saying anything bad about Hinata-chan's rolls. I'm just saying that everything is better by being orange," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"You can't improve on perfection just by changing the color," Hanabi said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Let's try improving your imperfection by adding some dye to your hair hmm?" Naruto reached out and grabbed Hanabi in a headlock. He squeezed the food dye onto Hanabi's head. Hanabi was busy flailing around trying to break out of Naruto's hold.

Hinata watched their childish actions in shock for a few moments before a small sad smile crossed her face. She continued to watch them roughhouse a few more moments.

"Naruto, Hanabi, enough. Please?" Hinata said in a near whisper.

Even so, Naruto and Hanabi immediately jumped away and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry, Hinata/onee-chan." The two spoke in unison.

Hanabi quickly disappeared down the hallway while Naruto started to clean up the few spots of food coloring on the floor. The sound of running water echoed from the other side of the kitchen wall. Hinata tilted her head and stared at what she assumed was the bathroom before she focused on putting the rolls into the oven. Konohamaru, now finished cleaning, eyed the bowel of frosting and was about to stick a finger in before he caught a look at Hinata's disapproving eyes. Konohamaru shrunk below the counter till Hinata couldn't see him, but she did hear him whisper to an amused Moegi and Udon.

"Onee-chan is scary, I bet it's a Hyuga thing. Hanabi is like that too sometimes."

Hinata simply shook her head at the thought of her being scary and continued washing the bowels and spatulas.

Soon enough the rolls were done baking. They were allowed to cool off before being generously covered in orange icing. Everyone had gathered around Naruto's dining table. Hanabi sat in a fresh pair of clothes, her hair wet from her taking a quick shower. Her classmates had also followed her example and sat in clean clothes and with wet hair. Naruto praised them for thinking ahead and bringing a clean pair of clothing. Though he moaned dramatically about how prepared they were to make a mess of his kitchen. Shaking her head while smiling, Hinata passed out plates of rolls. Cheers echoed through the small apartment as everyone dug in. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Hinata devoured a dozen rolls in seconds.

"Whoa, I thought I was crazy with ramen and Hanabi was crazy with takoyaki, but damn Hinata, that was amazingly fast." Naruto had sparkles in his eyes causing Hinata to turn beet red. "I got to take you Ichiraku and challenge you to a ramen eating contest."

Hinata had a shy smile as she nodded her head. Naruto cheered, causing everyone else in the apartment to cheer as well.

For the first time in a long time, Hinata felt a warm feeling in her chest. A feeling of belonging, contentedness, and love, the feeling of being home. In that moment, Hinata knew she wanted nothing more than to persevere this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my attempt at writing Hinata was decent and not too annoying or cringe to read. I wanted to try my hand at writing a shy and meek character. Though I don't want to make that Hinata's only trait as that would be boring. I am sure you can see my attempts of trying to balance her shyness with a more hidden confident side that comes out in certain situations.
> 
> I want to say that there is currently no pairings planned. That's still up in the air for later, if I even want to go that route.
> 
> Again happy new years! Let's make 2021 better than any other year!
> 
> PK Out!


	4. Naruto's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of UL! So a few quick notes. 
> 
> If you're a reader of Reminiscing, I apologies. I was hoping to get the chapter out today but college just bogs a person down. I am still working on the next chapter, no guarantees, but I am aiming for the end of the month. Which is unlikely due to the amount of tests coming up but let's be hopeful. 
> 
> Let me quickly address this as well. As you will see shortly, I am giving Moegi the mokuton. Why? It popped up in her fan wiki pages as a suggested skill though there is no solid proof due to it coming from a data book. Could I totally ignore it? Yes, this is my fanfiction. But the idea that Moegi having the mokuton amused me. Gave me a few ideas of how to incorporate Moegi into the story more and give her a few more personal moments with Naruto. Which is honestly the point of this story to explore relationships and see how they affect the characters and the world around them. That and to have fun. Cause at the end of the day we are all here for some entertainment. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Naruto’s smile was strained as he leaned over the balcony’s railing. Below him, Naruto watched as the village prepare another festival of the Kyuubi’s defeat. Every year it hurt to see a celebration and be forcibly excluded from. It hurt that the festival was held on his birthday. That did not hurt so much until he learned that it was normal for people to celebrate their birthdays. Normal for everyone but him. This year was especially painful knowing that the demon the village was celebrating the defeat of, was sealed away in his gut.

Tears began to roll down his face as the wind carried them away.

Loud knocking startled Naruto as he quickly wiped away the tears. Making his way to the door, Naruto was not surprised to see it swing open by itself. He was surprised to see Moegi enter by herself. The girl gave Naruto a fake smile and a short wave as she took off her shoes. Whatever sadness Naruto had was gone seeing the troubled look that Moegi wore.

“Hey Moegi, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with everyone else?” Naruto asked guiding the young girl to the living room.

“I… I need your help aniki,” Moegi said softly taking a seat on the couch.

Naruto took a seat beside her and rested his elbow on his knees.

“Of course, whatchu need?”

Moegi said nothing as she held up an acorn. Naruto tilted his head as he watched her channel some of her chakra into it. With a sudden burst, a large sprout broke through the acorn shell and began to grow tall as roots also spilled from the shell. When Moegi stopped channeling chakra to the plant, a decently tall sapling with lots of leaves and a thick cluster of roots sat in her palm. A heavy silence hung through the apartment before Naruto jumped to his feet.

“That was so awesome!” Naruto cheered, “Naruto Uzumaki’s student Moegi Kazamatsuri is able to bend nature to her will. Fuck yeah world! Her very name will cause her enemies to shake in their boots!”

Moegi, at first stunned, began to smile. That smile turned to laughter until she was rolling on the couch laughing. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, Naruto started to pace as he muttered up plans to train this.

“Naruto-nii,” Moegi said causing Naruto to stop midstride, “Do you think I have the mokuton, just like Shodaime-sama?”

“No,” Moegi deflated at Naruto’s quick dismissal, “Your mokuton is going to ten times better than some old fossil. You know why? Because you got the number one badass as your sensei!” Moegi blinked before she looked up at Naruto’s beaming face.

“Yeah! You’re right aniki, I’m going to be awesomer than you and Shodaime-sama!” Moegi cheered.

“Whoa there, you think I’m going to let you be awesomer than me? You’re going to have fight for that and fight hard. Believe it!” Naruto thumped his chest.

“I expected nothing else aniki,” Moegi said thumping her own chest. The two shared a smile before laughter burst forth from the both of them.

As they calmed, the two found themselves sitting on the couch in silence staring at the sapling that laid on the floor. With a sigh, Naruto summoned two clones that speed off. Tilting her head, Moegi watched as Naruto picked up the oak sapling and began to take it towards his bedroom. Following him, Moegi watched as the clones came back with a large pot and bags of dirt. The clones filled up the pot leaving a hole in the middle for Naruto to plant the sapling. Covering the roots with dirt, one of the clones ran into the house and came back with a watering can.

“You’re keeping the sapling?” Moegi asked with wide eyes.

“Of course I am. I need more greenery around here and there is no better plant than one grown by my student.” Naruto said causing the perpetually blushing girl to blush harder. “Moegi,” Naruto’s more serious tone causing her to snap to attention, “this new skill of yours, I think it will be better to keep it a secret. I… I don’t want to see you targeted.”

“Targeted?” Moegi whispered, “Yeah, that… I was afraid of that. People might think of me as a cheat but maybe they will worship like the second coming of the Shodime-sama.”

“No Moegi, you need to think bigger. Think about how the other hidden villages will react knowing one of the most powerful bloodlines has returned.”

Moegi said nothing as he stared at her slightly dirty palm. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto’s cerulean blue eyes full of understanding and compassion.

“I know, it’s a scary thought to think that an entire village would be after you because of something you had no control of.”

“What if I don’t use it? What if I just hid it?”

“Then you will be denying a part of yourself,” Naruto said. “For better or worse you have this ability, this strength no one else has. It’s up to you to make it yours.” Naruto blinked a few times before he let out a snort. Moegi looked at him in confusion as Naruto guided them back to his bedroom and sat them on the bed. “Let me tell you a secret of my own,” Naruto said taking a deep breath, his eyes full of sorrow.

“You don’t have to Naruto-nii,” Moegi said taking Naruto’s hand and squeezing it.

“I know, but I want you to know that you’re not alone with powerful secrets. You’re familiar with the story of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune?” Naruto asked getting a nod from the girl. “Then let me tell you that story is not completely true. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a mass of sentient chakra. It can’t be killed.”

“Then how did Yondaime-sama defeat the demon?”

“He sealed it into a newborn baby. A baby that will grow up alone and ignorant of the truth in effort to protect him from the world.”

“Newborn baby? Kyuubi… festival? Your birthday…” Wide dark blue eyes turned to Naruto. “The baby, was you?”

“I am the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The jailor of the demon. This truth was kept from me for a long time. I never understood why so many villagers gave me dark glares or ignored me. Or why whispers of ‘demon brat’ always followed me. The reveal wasn’t so great either, I was told I was the Kyuubi no Kitsune incarnate.”

“What! No way, you’re Naruto-nii! The kindest, bestest big brother in the world!” Moegi said. Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around Moegi.

“Thanks, Moegi-chan, don’t worry. Iruka-sensei set me straight. He made sure that I knew I was cared for, that I wasn’t some demon. That I was just Naruto Uzumaki.”

Moegi was quiet as she leaned into Naruto’s embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments.

“Thanks for telling me this Naruto-nii. That, it mustn’t been easy,” Moegi whispered.

“No, no it wasn’t. Actually, you’re the first person I’ve told about this. I’m glad that I am still aniki to you,” Naruto said smiling.

“You always will be aniki. And don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul about it.” Moegi mimed zipping her mouth.

Naruto laughed as he ruffled Moegi’s hair with his free hand.

“Good, cause that was an S-rank secret. You’d have to answer to Konohamaru’s oji-san if you did.”

“What! What about you? Are you…” Moegi gave Naruto worried eyes.

“Don’t worry, it’s my secret after all. I can tell whoever I trust, and I trust you.”

“Thanks aniki, but what about Hanabi-chan or Konohamaru-kun and Udon-kun?”

“I’ll tell them when the time is right. I was planning to tell all of you once became genins, but I guess you get to learn a little sooner.”

The two beamed at each other. Their quiet moment together was ruined as the door to Naruto’s apartment was opened. Moegi and Naruto peeked their heads out of the bedroom doorway to see Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Udon carrying a bunch of stuff in.

“What are you three doing?” Naruto called out.

The three jumped before beaming at Naruto.

“Happy Birthday!” the three cried out.

“Thanks you trouble makers,” a wide smile broke out across Naruto’s face, “now explain why you’re here and not down at the festival.”

“That’s a dumb question Naruto-nii, it’s your birthday and we’re going to celebrate it together.” Hanabi rolled her eyes as she walked towards the living room.

“Hana-baka is right. I’d much rather celebrate your birthday aniki than go to a festival. Besides the summer festival is far better.” Konohamaru dodged a lazily thrown rubber ball. Udon just nodded his agreement as he followed Hanabi to the living room. Eager to get rid of his load, Konohamaru quickly followed.

“You squirts,” Naruto whispered with a fond smile. Moegi who was still with him elbowed him lightly as she gave him a smile.

“Come on Naruto-nii, let’s party,” Moegi said pulling the blonde along.

Letting himself get pulled along, nothing could wipe the smile from his face now.

000

Hinata was grinning as she carried a tower of boxes. Beside her Kiba and Shino carried just as tall towers.

“Just where exactly are we taking these boxes of sweets?” Kiba asked poking his head around the tower. Akamaru was happily lazing on his head.

“Today’s is N-Naruto-kun’s birthday. W-w-we’re going to his a-apartment,” Hinata said lightly blushing.

“I was unaware that it was Uzumaki-san’s birthday. I was also unaware that you were close enough to celebrate together,” said Shino.

“A-a-ah, it’s a r-recent de-development,” Hinata said. “M-my sister, Hanabi-chan, is close to Naruto-kun.”

Kiba nearly tripped before he managed to right himself.

“Your sister? Your little sister is friends with Naruto? How? Why?” Kiba said an incredulous look on his face. Akamaru perked up at the mention of Hanabi.

“Hanabi-chan said that Naruto-kun helps her train skills that the clan doesn’t. She also likes to hang around there to do homework and cause Naruto-kun spoils her with treats. It’s a good thing she trains hard otherwise she’d probably be gaining so much weight.” Hinata muttered the last bit to herself and rolled her eyes.

Kiba and Shino hung a little bit back as Hinata began to mutter about how badly Naruto spoiled Hanabi.

“Okay, am I the only weirded out by this? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hinata roll her eyes,” Kiba whispered.

“Agreed, however, I find it stranger that Hanabi-san and Uzumaki-san are close,” said Shino.

“That too, man what a weird day this is turning out to be,” Kiba said slowly shaking his head. Akamaru copied him. Shino could only nod.

As the three were walking towards Naruto’s apartment, a faint echo of small explosions could be heard.

Hinata activated her byakugan briefly before releasing it and shaking her head.

“Those small firework poppers,” Hinata said as understanding dawned on the other two. 

Hinata gently kicked the door. A few moments later Naruto opened the door. A wide grin split his face when he saw team 10 standing at his door.

“Hinata-chan! Kiba! Shino!” Naruto said before Akamaru barked loudly, “And Akamaru, hello what brings you here?”

“I-I brought some cinnamon rolls to celebrate your birthday,” Hinata said giving a very shy smile.

Naruto quickly summoned clones and took the tower of boxes.

“Thank you very much Hinata, everyone, you really didn’t have too,” Naruto said as he bowed his head.

“Happy birthday man! It’s no problem at all,” said Kiba as he gave a thumbs up and a grin. Akamaru happily barked as well.

“Happy birthday Uzumaki-san, I hope your day has been well,” Shino said giving Naruto a nod.

Hinata smiled as Naruto’s grin seemed to become wider.

“If you’re free why don’t you all come in. I’m sure Hinata wants to chow down on those cinnamon rolls,” said Naruto as he stepped aside and gestured them to enter.

Hinata disappeared in a split second and could be heard gleefully squealing from the kitchen. Naruto just laughed while Kiba and Shino shook their heads. Akamaru jumped down from his perched and trotted through the apartment heading towards Naruto’s bedroom.

“Sounds good, I certainly wouldn’t mind eating some of Hinata’s baking,” Kiba said entering the apartment.

“Hinata’s confectionary skill is quite spectacular,” Shino said as he entered.

The loud squeal of young girls sounded from Naruto’s bedroom causing Kiba to look over in confusion. Shino simply kept walking towards the living room.

“Who else is here?” Kiba asked following after Shino.

“Hanabi-chan and her classmates, Konohamaru, Moegi-chan, and Udon,” Naruto answered, “I’m pretty sure this is their designated hangout spot at this point.”

Kiba snorted, “I don’t think I could deal with a bunch of snort nose brats intruding on my den constantly.”

“I don’t mind it, keeps this place from feeling empty,” Naruto said before seeing Hinata demolishing a box completely. “Damn Hinata-chan, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you only brought those for yourself.” Naruto walked off trying to secure a few boxes of the orange-glazed cinnamon rolls. Hinata vigorously tried to keep her boxes out of Naruto’s reach. Slapping his hands away before they could grab a box.

Kiba and Shino didn’t pay attention to the fighting duo as they shared a somber look. It is easy to forget that Naruto lives alone. With both being from clans that are a rather close-knit family it was hard to remember that most never have the same experience.

“Onee-chan!” A loud cry sounded out from behind teens.

Looking back, Kiba and Shino saw Hanabi carrying Akamaru in her arms as she was followed by the Konohamaru Corps. They pushed past the standing genins and quickly took a seat at the table.

“Bring out the plates and snacks Naruto-nii. Chop chop!” Hanabi made chopping motions in the air.

“Yeah, yeah you brat,” Naruto rolled his eyes as he summoned clones to gather plates and snacks. “What are you two standing around for, take a seat somewhere. Enjoy yourselves.”

Kiba and Shino shared a look and took a seat and plates appeared before them. A large pile of snacks and towers of cinnamon rolls poofed into existence. A small table grill appeared surrounded by different kinds of meats along with a takoyaki grill. Hanabi was clapping happily at the sight of the takoyaki grill and was badgering Naruto to give her the batter to make it. Hinata tried to rein in Hanabi but that was a futile effort. Udon and Konohamaru were fighting over a bag of snacks. Moegi’s eyes were gleaming as she began grilling some meat. Akamaru was drooling as he sat next to Moegi staring at the meat along with Kiba. Shino was silent was he enjoyed eating a cinnamon roll he managed to snag. All in all, the party was in full swing and Naruto’s smile couldn’t be wider. Well, that was a lie, when Hanabi pulled out a sealing scroll and out came towers of Ichiraku ramen. That was when his smile couldn’t be any wider.

000

Iruka was eyebrows were scrunched uptight as he stared at the door in front of him. He had just finished a load of paperwork that left him more worn out than usual. Knowing today was his favorite blond genin’s birthday, Iruka planned to take Naruto to Ichiraku. What stumped the scarred chunnin was the fact there seemed to be a party happening in Naruto’s apartment. That was unusual due to the fact that Naruto, as loud and boisterous he was, had a very hard time making any sort of friend.

So in an effort to appease his curious self, Iruka knocked loudly over on the door. A faint call from Naruto sounded out from behind the door. It was a grinning Naruto that welcomed Iruka.

“Iruka-sensei! Welcome!” Naruto said practically bouncing.

“Happy birthday, Naruto,” Iruka said giving Naruto a fond smile. “Sounds like you have quite a party going on in there.”

“Hehe, yeah it was a bit of a surprise how many people gathered. Come on in Iruka-sensei,” Naruto said grabbing the chunnin.

Iruka allowed himself to be pulled into the apartment. His eyebrows shot up when he saw who was in the apartment. The Konohamaru Corps, as they liked to call themselves, made sense to him. He knew those three basically worshiped Naruto. Iruka did not expect to see Hanabi there or how close she was to Naruto. A dark realization came across Iruka that some of the more subtle accidents that he thought were just bad luck might have because a certain blond influenced a young Hyuga to prank him. Iruka almost pinched his nose at the headache that formed. Though a faint smile did cross his face seeing Hinata talk to Naruto. Her crush on the blond was obvious to everyone but said blond. A large smile crossed Iruka’s face as he took a seat across from Kiba and Shino.

“Hello you two, how’s life as genin been?” Iruka asked taking a plate of the strange orange-glazed cinnamon bun.

A groan escaped Kiba as he began to complain about D-rank missions. Soon the talk shifted to missions that took the genins out of Konoha with a few short anecdotes from Iruka such as the time he got pants by a monkey. That certainly got a laugh from everyone. The room quiet when Naruto began to retell his C turned A-rank mission. Everyone was at the edge of their seat until the end of the tale.

“Damn, that is a crazy mission,” Kiba said leaning back into his seat.

“It was incredibly foolish of you and Kakashi to have continued that mission. It would have been better to return to Konoha so a prepared team could go out,” Iruka said as he waved his chopstick holding meat in the air.

“I know, I know, but at the time I was rather stupid, but I don’t regret my choices,” Naruto said waving his hands in the air.

Before another word could be said a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Naruto stood up to answer the door. Everyone was curious too who was at the door as they tried to peek around the corner from their seats.

“Jiji! Come in, come in, make yourself at home jiji,” Naruto said waving his arm.

“Thank you, Naruto-chan. I hope you are having a happy birthday,” Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he took off his hat.

“Oji-san!” Konohamaru called out seeing Hiruzen.

“Kono-chan? What a surprise, though maybe it shouldn’t be. Your mother has been wondering where you’ve been hiding after school,” Hiruzen said smiling as he rubbed his chin.

Iruka stood at attention, “Hokage-sama.” Iruka began to bow until Hiruzen waved him off.

“At ease Umino-san, we here to celebrate Naruto-chan’s birthday. There is no need for formalities. Especially when this one doesn’t follow any.” Hiruzen ruffled Naruto’s head.

“Ah come on Jiji, you’re embarrassing me,” Naruto blushed a little at the attention.

Kiba and Shino were staring at the friendly interaction. Kiba’s eyes were wide while Shino tilted his sunglasses down to look over the top of them.

“Dude, how does Naruto get away with that?” Kiba whispered.

Shino just shook his head; no words could express the strangeness this party had become.

Hinata was silent with wide eyes while Hanabi had a dumbfounded look. Konohamaru was simply bouncing in place as he was familiar with the relationship between his grandfather and Naruto. Udon and Moegi were only slightly surprised as Konohamaru had told them about it but they never saw them interact in person.

Hiruzen took this in stride and helped himself to a cinnamon roll. When he complimented about how delicious the sweet was, Naruto was quick to point out that Hinata was the one to bake it. The poor girl was blushing hard as the Hokage contemplated out loud the idea of creating an ongoing D-rank mission just to have her bake treats for him constantly. Konohamaru ruined Hiruzen’s fun bringing up the fact that Konohamaru’s mother would shut down such an unhealthy diet.

Naruto leaned back in his chair as he watched the party go on. These were his precious people. The people that he would give everything to see happy. It made Naruto happy to know that they gathered here to make Naruto happy. With a large smile, Naruto rejoined the party. He wasn’t going to waste a second of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the story? Thoughts on Moegi and how she and Naruto interacted? Any thoughts in general? 
> 
> Besides making up some exercise with a leaf, what are the most creative ways you can think or have read of someone training their earth or water chakra? Should I do a scene where Moegi and Udon also learn the sexy jutsu or would that feel to repetitive? 
> 
> I hope to see y'all again soon!
> 
> PK out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Not sure if the rating is right, but I mean it's teaching two eight/nine-year-olds seduction. I felt it was better safe than sorry. Don't even know what tags would be appropriate to put way too new to AO3 to understand that.
> 
> I always thought Naruto would make for an interesting older brother/mentor figure as he had his share of crappy teachers and I could see Naruto trying his best to make sure no one else suffered like him. I also thought there were not enough stories of Naruto being a teacher or Hanabi interacting with Naruto. So I rolled it all into one. Also, no this is not going to be a Hanabi/Naruto story.
> 
> Anyway, check out some of my other works of fanfic! Follow me at Twitter PhantomQazs to get updates about my stories or to just ask me stuff I guess. You can also check me out on the good old Patreon as the Phantom Keeper to read my original short stories, open to the public.
> 
> Obligatory plug for my crypt of works over.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> PK OUT!


End file.
